


i still get jealous

by eliiiwhyyy



Series: Youtube Prompts! [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: prompt: Do you mind if I give you some crankiplier prompts? -Mark being a little jealous and not wanting to admit it -Ethan doing something dumb and getting either hurt or in trouble -First date You can choose one of these, do them all, or none but the notes of your ao3 fic said to prompt you so!!!! I'm prompting you!!!





	i still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> so i kinda just went with the first two and made them into the same prompt, so ta-da! 
> 
> hope you like this anon, its 4:30 am and i just confessed my love to my crush so im probably gonna cry after this
> 
> xo

Mark considered himself fortunate. He had adoring fans who he would do anything for, great friends, a cute dog and an even cuter boyfriend. Sometimes, though, jealousy would rear its ugly head and he would have to remind himself just who he was and how lucky he was.

 

It wasn’t that Mark was a bad person. He was kind to everyone, didn’t judge someone until he knew them and he was fiercely overprotective. When Ethan said yes to being asked out, Mark was ecstatic. Ethan was immensely caring and selfless, always throwing his friends first and doing what he can to help, despite how young he was.

 

So when Ethan left to go out with a friend he hadn’t seen in a while, Mark was worried but let him go. He knew the younger male could look after himself, and Mark wasn’t the possessive type.

 

That all changed as soon as his phone rang at 2 am. He picked it up, answering as soon as he saw that it was Ethan that had called.

 

“Hey, blueberry,” he called into the phone, immediately frowning when his only reply was a sob. “Eth? Are you okay?”

 

“ _M-Mark? That’s you, right?”_ Mark was about to respond, but Ethan kept talking; “ _Mark you need to come pick me- pick me up, I’m scared.”_

 

Mark blinked, his frown coming back in full force. “Ethan? Are you in a safe place? Where are you? What happened to your friend?”

 

“ _He disappeared somewhere- I don’t know… I’m on a street_ _near the place and I think I pissed a guy off because he punched me then ran off and I have no idea what to do-”_

 

“Ethan breathe baby, I’ll be there as soon as I can okay? Find somewhere safe to stay until I get there,” Mark whispered into the phone, keeping on the line as he ran to grab his keys. “I’ll stay on the line if you need me too.”

 

His only response was a breath, and that was enough to make him sprint to his car.

 

–

 

When he reached the area that Ethan had called from, he parked in the nearest available spot and hopped out, scanning the area for his small boyfriend. He walked down the street, poking his head into an alleyway near the club.

 

Eyes widened when they spotted a familiar mop of faded blue hair connecting to a body laying on the ground against the wall. He ran over, kneeling down next to the unconscious boy and frowned, not seeing any blood nearby (which was a good sign). He turned Ethan over, stifling a gasp at the black bruise that was now appearing over his eye, but there seemed to be nothing else wrong.

 

“Eth? Blue boy? Come on, it’s me, Mark,” he called softly, shaking Ethan’s shoulders.

 

The action spurred the smaller boy into action and he stirred, his non-afflicted eye fluttering open. “Mark?”

Mark nodded, sighing in relief. “It’s me, are you alright?”

 

“I think… I think I’m very drunk,” Ethan slurred, barely able to keep himself awake. “m’ head hurts, the guy hit me hard.”

 

“He didn’t… Do anything else did he?”

 

Ethan hummed in response, head already dropping to the ground. Mark took that as a cue to get him home, so he tenderly brought the blue-haired boy into his arms, standing up slowly with Ethan curled up to his chest.

 

It was time to bring him home.

 

–

 

When Mark finally got back home, it was around 3 am and Mark was only just realising how exhausted he was. But with Ethan slumped and unmoving in the passenger seat, he still had more of a job to do. He rounded the car to the passenger side, gathering Ethan into his arms once again and making his way inside.

 

Getting Ethan settled into bed was an easy enough task, so once he got that he went about getting some advil and water for when his boyfriend woke up, knowing he’d have a horrible headache.

 

Once everything was set, he climbed into bed beside Ethan, sighing in exhaustion.

 

Tomorrow, he’d ask Ethan what happened. Tomorrow, he would make sure the swelling over his boyfriend’s eye goes down, and tomorrow he would deal with his own feelings.

 

But tonight, he’ll appreciate the human being beside him, and get some fucking sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me on tumblr; @ galaxy-joseph


End file.
